Devices for abrasive-blasting, for example sand-blasting devices, have been known. Generally, these known devices consist of a blasting material container and an extension pole. In this case, a compressor is used to transport pressurized blasting material, for example, quartz sand, through a hose from the blasting material container to the extension pole in order to be directed at a workpiece to be treated.
These known devices are relatively expensive, in particular because of the necessity of the compressor, so that their use for occasional work such as in the home or hobby environment, for example, in model construction, is not economical.
Furthermore, these devices are generally relatively bulky and, as a rule, cannot be operated at low operating pressure, so that very small components or very small areas cannot be treated in a satisfactory manner. Another disadvantage is that, by using these devices, a large amount of blasting material reaches the environment, which is why their use in the home environment is avoided. Alternately, the blasting material can be trapped by using an additional closed booth, which, however, even further enlarges the system, making it more expensive.
Known devices allow sealing of the area that is to be treated by taping or masking the remaining areas. However, taping causes a relatively abrupt transition at the boundary of the blasted area, in which case said transition must be smoothed first by repeatedly applying and polishing a filler or putty material.
Furthermore, DE 19614555 discloses a device and a method for abrasive-blasting of workpieces, in which case blasting material is transported—by creating a vacuum by evacuating a chamber—from a material storage container through a hose and an extension pole into the chamber, and is blasted onto a small workpiece located in said chamber. The present invention is based on this principle of effects known from the prior art. The disadvantages of this prior art system are the limitations of the working and movement range due to the hose length, and the restricted movement due to the hose that must be carried along, as well as a restriction of size of the workpieces that can be treated if they are to be placed in a circumferentially closed chamber.